


today, tomorrow, as long as it's you

by moonwalker116 (mikararinna)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jeon Wonwoo-centric, M/M, Multi, OT4, a little sad ig, listen wonhuigyuhao is the way, lowercase intended, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 13:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15389970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikararinna/pseuds/moonwalker116
Summary: contrary to popular beliefs, junhui wasn't the clingy one; mingyu wasn't the one who needs to be taken care of; and minghao wasn't the one who was always babied. it was all jeon wonwoo.





	today, tomorrow, as long as it's you

wonwoo was feeling lonely. it was quite ironic really when he was in a group with 12 other men who never really knew how to shut up unless a higher power told them so. being in a group with 12 other male, there was never a day of him being alone. wherever he went, there must be a member with him. the word alone itself might be non-existent in wonwoo's life dictionary.

 

but he wasn't _alone_. the other members were just out there, making noise in the living room. he knew this because he could hear them. and even if they had divided themselves where one half live in the dorm below while the other half in the dorm above, it just seemed like all 13 members were gathered in one place. they were so loud regardless of how many of them were in the room. so yeah, wonwoo wasn't really alone, far from it actually.

 

being alone and feeling lonely was two different things. and if he wasn't alone, he definitely _felt_ lonely.

 

wonwoo couldn't describe the feeling well. it was just like this dull ache and something biting inside him. he hadn't had this feeling in awhile and it felt off. but he knew he felt lonely. he might have not felt it in awhile but he recognized the feeling too well. it was the feeling of yearning, of wanting, the crave for affection and physical contact. and it wasn't just anybody who could get rid of the feeling eating up wonwoo's guts.

 

"you okay back there?" seungcheol asked him. wonwoo looked up, not realizing the leader had came back into their shared room. wonwoo hadn't even realized he was sitting, his body curled into a ball as he hugged his legs together. he hadn't realized he had been daydreaming, mind drifting between conscious and unconsciousness.

 

"yeah, i'm fine." wonwoo replied. "why'd you asked hyung?"

 

seungcheol frowned. he knew that something was wrong with wonwoo. he had known the younger for so long to know if something was off. but he knew better than to address it. wonwoo could get overly stressed when someone pointed out something he noticed but refused to acknowledge. the younger male would overthink about it and later get lost in his own headspace. it was dangerous because seungcheol didn't know how long he would get stuck in it.

 

"no reason," seungcheol replied instead. "i'm going out, might take the other kids with me. you wanna join?"

 

wonwoo shook his head. "nah, i think i'll take a nap. maybe read a book if i feel like it." he said. seungcheol nodded his head, he grabbed his things and walked to the door. his hand hovered over the doorknob before he turned his head to look at wonwoo.

 

"do you want me to call mingyu?" seungcheol asked, his voice almost a whisper. he tried to be cautious, to be careful, afraid that if he pushed the wrong button he might set wonwoo off.

 

but wonwoo shook his head instead. "i'm fine hyung. besides, mingyu has a schedule right? i don't think it's right to bother him."

 

seungcheol nodded his head like he understood. or at least he tried to. "i guess so. i'll be back soon. don't- don't stress yourself won." seungcheol reminded him before he left the room, the door closing behind him with a click.

 

wonwoo held his breath, waiting for something to happen. he wasn't so sure what, maybe he waited for seungcheol to burst back into the room; maybe for someone else to burst into the room. but instead he heard seungcheol's voice outside that made the members quiet down. seungcheol said something to them before a loud cheer break out, the members were chattering among themselves and the voices started to grow farther before the dorm completely quiet down along with the front door clicking shut.

 

wonwoo exhaled and rested his cheek on his knee so that his face would face the door. what was he doing just now before seungcheol went inside the room? right, he was pondering about how lonely he felt. and why was he lonely again?

 

his phone lit up. from the lit up screen he could make out the notifications he got through their official twitter account. it wasn't anything important, just a few fansites tagging the account like usual. it wasn't until he read the hashtags along with the tweets that his heart weep in sadness.

 

right. he was lonely because his three boyfriends weren't here.

 

it was d-20 before their ideal cut concert in seoul. and like every idols preparing for their concert, seventeen was no busier. it occured to wonwoo that, whenever it was nearing comeback season or preparing for their concerts, everyone just happened to be very busy.

 

recently, jun and minghao got the offer to participate in a chinese reality show. naturally, the chinese duo who had been dying to perform back in their homeland and showcase their own stage had been very much excited. with their concert day approaching, the reality show and an unexpected comeback piled into their schedule, wonwoo hadn't had the chance to spend time with jun and minghao. if they weren't preparing for the comeback, they were preparing for the concert; if they weren't preparing for the concert, they were preparing for their reality show; and if they weren't in the practice room, they were flying to china.

 

it had reached to the point where jun and minghao had been flying in and out of south korea. it was messy. because today wonwoo saw them at practice and tomorrow there were already fansite pictures of them at the airport. wonwoo couldn't grasped the idea of travelling so much. don't jun and minghao get tired? weren't they stressed? they had to prepare for the concert, the reality show and now the comeback? who even threw a comeback in the middle of a world tour? wonwoo couldn't really question it because even though he knew how tiring it got for all of them, he also knew that it was beneficial for their popularity.

 

at one point wonwoo gave up at following their schedules. because he knew that even if the schedule was tiring, his boyfriends were also capable. and it was something his boyfriends always wanted so wonwoo couldn't be a sourpuss. as much as he can, wonwoo showed the two he supported them in every way. since jun and minghao were too busy to be bothered by his whiny ass, wonwoo was actually glad he had another boyfriend who was 100% korean and had no flights to get on every fortnight.

 

though his happiness didn't last long when he found out mingyu's schedule was packed just as that of jun and minghao's. every sundays, mingyu would be the mc for inkigayo and every other day he would be filming for a variety show that wonwoo wasn't aware of. and like any other seventeen member who were preparing for the concert, mingyu would spend as much free time he had to prepare for his solo stage.

 

for wonwoo, he didn't have any personal schedule like his boyfriends. in fact, he had the easiest schedule out of them four. he only had practices for the concert and their upcoming comeback. and that was basically it. he tried spending his free time polishing his solo stage but it had reached a point of completely perfected that wonwoo wished the concert date would just arrive soon so he could get the stage done with. after practices, he really didn't know what to do. he wasn't in the mood to read books nor was he in the mood to play games. he tried bothering jihoon in his studio but even that got boring. and bothering soonyoung while he was juicing out choreography ideas was out of the question. the other male wouldn't hesitate to choke him if he did that.

 

wonwoo laid down on his bed. he covered his whole body with his blanket up to his nose and curled into it. he snuggled into the blanket and sniffed it, realizing that this wasn't his blanket when the familiar scent of minghao's personal softener hit him straight in the nose. despite that, wonwoo still held the blanket tight. the warmth emitting from the blanket was comfortable to him even if it was summer. any normal person would feel too hot to nap with a blanket but wonwoo kept the blanket close to him, feeling himself drifting off to sleep.

 

the door knocked softly, interrupting wonwoo from being completely taken away by sleep. he opened his eyes just a little bit but he was currently facing the wall, the door to his back. someone knocked on the door again and wonwoo decided to ignore it. seungcheol was probably back and he could let himself in; or maybe one of the members were there to check on him but they would open the door to see him sleeping and leave knowing that he was fine.

 

the door clicked open as wonwoo shut his eyes back. he was feeling tired now so he didn't bother looking to see who it was. he heard footsteps approaching him and there was a lot of it. wonwoo still decided to ignore it as he will himself back to sleep. the one (more?) who entered reached his bed, his shadow looming over wonwoo's sleeping figure.

 

"wonwoo?" and wonwoo's eyes fluttered open at the call of his name. he recognized the high-pitched voice and even if he was at the brink of sleep, he wanted to see the male.

 

when wonwoo turned to look, his eyes made out three different faces, all smiling softly at him. "gyu? jun? hao?" wonwoo called out, a hand came up to rub his eyes. making sure he wasn't sleeping.

 

"hey baby," jun greeted, taking a seat on wonwoo's bed. wonwoo scooted a little to the side to give more space as jun threaded his fingers in wonwoo's dark tresses.

 

"aren't you guys suppose to be in china?" wonwoo asked as he looked from jun to minghao. "and don't you have a schedule?" he asked, turning towards mingyu.

 

"we came back earlier this morning. don't you know?" minghao said, taking a seat opposite of jun, just right beside wonwoo's head. "and gyu finished his schedule a while ago."

 

wonwoo had lost track of time. it was just a natural occurence. the days were getting more hectic and the more hectic it got, wonwoo's grasp of time was getting all over the place. "i think i just lost track of time." wonwoo answered truthfully.

 

"mmhm, of course you did." mingyu replied. "cheol hyung called me, said you were out of it. he was worried."

 

"told him he shouldn't worry. 'm fine, really." wonwoo said, topping it off with a pout.

 

"we got a little too busy and neglected you didn't we?" jun asked, and where his fingers left to carressed wonwoo's arm were now replaced by minghao's.

 

"we're sorry." minghao said, voicing out all three of their thoughts into a single phrase.

 

wonwoo smiled in content. "it's fine really. you're doing something for the group and something for yourself. i'm proud of all of you." he said. and they fall into silence, knowing they couldn't say anything to deny what wonwoo had said. minghao's fingers threading his hair and jun's hand carressing his arm was enough to lull wonwoo back to sleep but that thought was halted when mingyu spoke up.

 

"i checked our schedules, we're free for the day tomorrow. do you wanna go on a date hyung?" mingyu asked.

 

wonwoo pondered about this for awhile. a date sounded nice. they could go watch this movie wonwoo had been meaning to see. or they could go to another chinese restaurant jun and minghao found. or maybe mingyu could take them around seoul in a car. everything sounded so tempting right now but his mind already had a plan.

 

"nah," wonwoo answered, eyes falling shut. "let's stay home. i just want to relax and cuddle with all of you." he said, words slurring at the end as sleep finally took over.

 

he was content like this. and he didn't need dates, didn't need going out to spend time together. they can just stay home, cuddle with each other despite the hot weather. maybe watch a movie, maybe stare at the ceiling as they talk about the future and what they hoped for. maybe just them, together, to fill in the lonely space in wonwoo's heart.

**Author's Note:**

> oof please i love this ot4 i had to write a drabble of them. this is my first svt work btw and wonhuigyuhao had successfully made me slip into the diamond life


End file.
